Ezekiel "Stone Fist" Jackson
sf2h_11.jpg Street_Fighter_2_sagat_3d.jpg Street_Fighter_Sagat_by_gilas01.jpg street fighter sagat 1485x1200 wallpaper_www.wallmay.net_41.jpg 'First Name' Ezekiel 'Last Name' Jackson 'IMVU Name' NPC played by XxdensukexX 'Nicknames' Stone Fist Old Bulldozer Unbreakible. Age 64 Gender Male 'Height' 6'6 'Weight' 210 lbs (muscle) 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Ezekiel has always been a complicated man. by any and all means. He's never been one for reason, but he's always one to be one with combat. As a commader he is relentless and cunning. Always thinking, though he prefers a hands on apporach to his problems i.e his fist. He is always one to think rationall, and what he lacks in intellegence he makes up for in common sensible thinking. He's a stern and stubborn man, usually with the assumption that everyone else is wrong, but he's the only one who's right. Making matters worse, he usually is right. As hot headed as he is, he never simply "rushes in". He's calm, and collective about serious situations. All though get a drink in his hand and you've got one of the happiest old men you'll ever meet. Luahing and dancing around. Even singing. He's also a very open pervert, often commenting on the looks of women and thier clothing wether lack of, or to much of it. All in all he is one to definitly have as an alley, but will not tolerate scum life criminals such as yakuza or nation wide threats. Sagat1.jpg SagatLaugh.gif 'Clan & Rank' Commander General of KPD in District 3 offices, Head of KPD Black Ops 'What district do you live in?' District 3 'Relationship' One son, to which he doesn't know of. Divorced. 'Occupation' Ex- Commader General of KPD district 3. Is the voice for the higher ups and communes witht he US Government for recon and Operative (soider) commission and enrollment. 'Fighting Stlye' Shotokan Karate:'Shotokan training is usually divided into three parts: kihon (basics), kata (forms or patterns of moves), and kumite (sparring). Techniques in kihon and kata are characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the legs. Shotokan is often regarded as a 'hard' and 'external' martial art because it is taught that way to beginners and coloured belts to develop strong basic techniques and stances. Initially strength and power are demonstrated instead of slower, more flowing motions. Those who progress to brown and black belt level develop a much more fluid style that incorporates grappling and some aikido-like techniques, which can be found in the black belt katas. Kumite techniques mirror these stances and movements at a basic level, but are less structured, with a focus instead on speed and efficiency. Ezekiel has taken favortisim to this style, and with this one style has defeated many other styles, becuase of his brute strength and fighthing prowess. He favors percision over speed, and power over dexterity, though lots of his moves are flexible, he really takes a liking to the Tatsumaki senpuukyaku: Tornado hurricane kick, Sanbon zuki: Triple punch (age zuki, gyaku zuki, choku zuki), and the Yama zuki ("mountain punch"): Wide double fisted strike. It was actually the Yama Zuki that made him know as stone fist, for with this techniuqe alone he leveled a wall completly, in a mission over in bagdad, then proceeded to make his way in an defeat the 100 operatives that reside there. Greco-Roman wrestling (or Graeco-Roman; see spelling differences) is a style of wrestling that is practised worldwide. It was contested at the first modern Olympic Games in 1896 and has been included in every edition of the summer Olympics held since 1908. Two wrestlers are scored for their performance in three two-minute periods, which can be terminated early by a pinfall. This style of wrestling forbids holds below the waist which is the major difference from freestyle wrestling, the other form of wrestling at the Olympics. This restriction results in an emphasis on throws because a wrestler cannot use trips to take an opponent to the ground, or avoid throws by hooking or grabbing the opponent's leg. Arm drags, bear hugs, and headlocks, which can be found in Freestyle, have even greater prominence in Greco-Roman. In particular, a throw known as a suplex is used, in which the offensive wrestler lifts his opponent in a high arch while falling backward on his own neck to a bridge in order to bring his opponent's shoulders down to the mat. Even on the mat, a Greco-Roman wrestler must still find several ways to turn his opponent's shoulders to the mat for a fall without legs, including (but not limited to) techniques known as the bodylock and the gut-wrench. 'Chi Augumentation The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree. *Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills.[2] *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. *Enhanced Senses: Users have an increase senses are increased above average. *Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong substances. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspecs. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi.. *'Enhanced Reflexes':User can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. 'Reactive Adaptation' The ability to develop adaptations, powers or skills in response to immediate threats. Users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary.After combat, the user's skin may become tougher; they may display increased IQ after a difficult test, or fortified emotions after a personal argument. User may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. Some users may develop Enhanced Speed after being shot or grow Dermal Armor instead and may have the opposite power of their opponent. 'Damage Empowerment' The ability to increase the power of your attacks if you are damaged. Not to be confused with Pain Empowerment as the user doesn't need to experienced pain or suffering after being damaged. The attacks of the user becomes more powerful as the user receives damage from his opponents, environment or from himself. Depending on which user has this ability, the user can be empowered by physical damage, mental damage or soul damage. Lethal damage can give a (near) maximum boost on the attacks of the user of this ability. 'Weapon of Choice' Though a fighter, he usually always carreis Dual Desert Egales on his person. His aim is not that bad, but nothing to him beats the sweet satisfaction punching someones skull inside out. He is also well versed in the ways of the sword. Allies/Enemies Allies:KasaiHana Police Department Enimies: All Yakuza and Criminals of Kasihana City. 'Background' Ezekiel Jackson, Born in Illionois, was a child of weird descent. He was never the type to just "sit still". He always had to be the one to take charge and do soemthing important regardless of what it was or may have been. He's been that way all the way up until his fist fight in high school, when he found out his sophmore crush was dataing a senior. Though he was a freshmen, he refused to back down from the challanege, and when the confrontation happend, Ezekiel discoverd his true potential. He beat the physicaly domninant senior student, with natural instinct alone, and was then suckedred by his coaches to join the school wrestling team. Jackson joined, but was suprised at how much fun he had, slaming, thorowing, and submitting different people of various shapes and sizes. Once gradutated from high school, Jackson decided to join the KPD in district 2 for a while, to be able to use his talants for the greater good, instead of sensless violence. It was around this time he was discorvering the usage of his chi powers and abilites, and learining to capitlize on them, incorperating them into his own combat style. This was made even more dangerous, when Jackson left the KPD and joined the U.S Marines where he learend basic CQC but was more drawn the Karate, sepcificly the Shotokan brand. After learinig the ins and outs of the style over a 6 month period of time, he found that he could effecitively utilize both his chi and his martial arts in such rapid sucesseoin, enhancing his physical body far past that of a regular human being ever could hope to in all honesty. He'd become soemthing feirce in his early thirtys, as age didn't even seem to slow this man down. On a rutine mission in Bagdad, he became outraged by one of the eneimie soilders and proceeded to channel his chi into his forearms and his fist, and break down a solid 12 foot wall of granite with nothing but his fist. He then proceeded to blatantly defeat every millitary operative in the room with only a combat knife and a pair of brass knuckles. As he grew older it seemed like he was becoming more and more relentless even to his fellow peers. they started to listen to him more than thier own commanding officer. This was only due to a rumor that jackson might have been able to beat their commander, in which ironicly he did. Jackson was noted by the higher ups in the millitary to be somewhat of a vast asset if he could be controled. Jackson told these men "to control me, is like trying to control time. You have no means, and no godly powers will give you the right to do so, unless you wish to try me in the arena." Jackson was a bold man indeed, and would speak what he thought to anyone, even those who outranked him in rank. This was quickly changed as Jackson soon became a commading officer himself, rising to the rank of Liutenent General Jackson in the United States Millitary Force in general. Jackson was then set all over the world, carrying out missions and such defeating one enemey after another. He was also married to a woman in East Asia for a period of time, but knows not of what happend to her as he left her a year after wards. All he can recall is that he didn't pull out and more thank likely has a son. Now adays, Jackson was stationed in Kasihana City, as a high ranking KPD officer in District 3. He still had his rank of millitary status, but was there to monitor Kasihana cities criminal activity and send reinforcements out to Districts 1 and 2 when it was deemed nessecary by all means. Although he spends most of his time drinking, training, and chasing women, he does care about the city he's in but doesn't beilive there is any good to come from the city. As he puts it "It's the penicle of scum in america, and i wouldn't mind wiping it from the face of the earth with a well timed nuke....who knows. Maybe something will come from that wrecthed place worth saving." As such he is releuctant to give the KPD in other districts any help saying telling them to handle it themselves and to do things in a more commanding fashion. Jackson beilives that force is the only true way to rule anything, this city included. He has little respect for any KPD that are not in District 3, and would look the other way in a heatbeat simply becuase he dubs his own men "useless". He also does not like their ties to the yaukuza clans in anyway, as he says KPD shouldn't play a double stndard, and do their dammed jobs. Now adays jackson is a little wise older, but sill raring to kick as much ass as ever. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' LordKeyo (talk) 18:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:NPC Category:KPD Category:Martial Arts Category:Ex-KPD Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:3rd Gen